


Boscha x Willow

by Mcindustries



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Disney, F/F, Friendship, Lesbian, Magic, Romance, Shipping, The Owl House - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcindustries/pseuds/Mcindustries
Summary: A stressful week at Hexside becomes one to remember for Boscha.
Relationships: Boscha x Willow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	1. A new beginning

Disclaimer: This Fanfic was created by me, Mcindustries, and I own no part of The Owl House, nor will I make any profit from this Fanfiction!  
Follow me on Twitter @Mcindustries1 for more The Owl House content!

My first ever Fanfic! This story is for The Owl House Fandom And Twitter! If some areas look awkward, it’s because this is my first time writing a Fanfic. Hope you enjoy!!

Boscha x Willow

Chapter 1 of 4

This story takes place 2 days after Wing It Like Witches  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning

At The Owl House,

“So you guys, what did you all think of the Grudgby game today?” Luz asked her newfound family sitting on the couch. Willow was the first to answer saying, “Apart from the first hour or so, it was actually pretty fun!”

Gus was the next to answer also saying that he had a great time. Last to speak, of course, was Amity. But before she even spoke, her face turned a bright red, which she has been doing every time she is around Luz lately. “I am so sorry that you all had to endure Boscha like that. During Grudgby season she can be super unbearable, especially if she wins a game against people she already hates.” Luz answered by saying, “Thanks Amity, and I feel really bad about what happened to your leg. I feel like it was my fault that it happened in the first place. If there is anything that I can do to make to make it up to you, just say the word.” Amity’s face once again turned a bright red from blushing, but she answered anyway, “It’s alright Luz. I’m just glad to finally cut my ties with Boscha and spend time with my real friends.” The group smiled, then continued to chat for about another 2 hours before night fell on The Boiling Isles. One by one the friends left to go home. Luz went outside to wave goodbye to Amity, whose face was still red from blushing so much. 

Meanwhile, Boscha was still furious over almost losing a game of Grudgby to Amity and her friends. If she had not caught the Rusty Smidge, she would have surely lost the game and been the laughing stock of Hexside for the rest of the semester. Before falling asleep, she had a thought that maybe if she was not so mean to people, she would not have lost Amity and the rest of her friends. 

With the weekend now over, students once again return to Hexside for another week of learning magic. On their way to class, Willow, Amity and Luz had a run in with Boscha. The Grudgby team captain glanced at the group of friends and said, “Wow, look at this sad excuse for a friendship. A round eared human, a girl who makes plants, and a Blight. Who I thought only associated with a select few.” The group simply ignored Boscha and walked to class.

Boscha was still haunted by her late night thought of being alone after losing her own group of friends after the Grudgby match. 

She could barely function the remainder of the school day before finally arriving at home. Immediately going to her room, she sat on her bed and broke down into tears over the thought of no longer having any friends. She proceeded to say to herself, “Why am I the school bully? I don’t have friends anymore, and now I’m just seen as the lonely Grudgby team captain.” She continued to sob for almost 20 minutes, trying to think of a way to redeem herself. She couldn’t come up with any reasonable solution, except to start repairing her friendships one by one. The first person she immediately thought of was Willow. She had been bullying Willow since she first arrived at Hexside, but she most recently began to be even harsher on the girl since she once again became friends with Amity. So, after a few more minutes crying, Boscha decided that the next day, she would begin to build her friendship with Willow. After making her final decision, Boscha wipes the tears off of her face, put on her pajamas, and went to sleep. Hoping that the next day would be the start of a new image for herself. 

The next morning, Boscha for the first time in weeks, had a good feeling about the day ahead. She quickly got dressed, ate breakfast and completed her regular morning routine so she could arrive at Hexside early, in hopes of meeting up with Willow. Upon arriving at Hexside, there was very few students there as it was still early in the morning. However, some students such as those in the Beast Keeping and Plant tracks, arrive early to attend to their class projects. Luckily for Boscha, Willow arrives early every day to attend to the Plant track greenhouse, namely feeding the large carnivorous plants. After a little while of waiting on the main stairs, Boscha spotted willow on her way to the greenhouse. Pulling herself together, she got up and walked over to Willow, who had yet to notice her approaching. Once Willow finally noticed her approaching, she glanced over at Boscha and said to her, “Boscha what do you want, I need to get to the greenhouse.” Boscha looked at Willow and said to her, “Willow, I know I haven’t been the nicest person to you over the years, I’ve realized how bad I have treated you and I’m finally ready to make things ri-“ before Boscha could even finish her sentence, Willow said to her, “Why would I trust you? All you do is make fun of me and dump garbage on my head.” “Willow please trust me, I’m tired of being the school bully, and I want to begin making a new image for myself.” Willow barely reacted from the statement, only letting out a sigh. “Please Willow, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. Look, I know you have things to do right now so if you want to talk about this later, just come to my place at 7 tonight okay?” Willow simply looked at Boscha and walked away to the greenhouse. Boscha just stood there with a small frown on her face, hoping that Willow understands that she is truly sorry for everything she did to her. 

During potions class that day, Boscha continued to wonder if she had gained Willows attention that morning in the courtyard, hoping that she will come to her house later that evening so they can finally begin a new friendship. Meanwhile in the plant track classroom, Willow was still thinking about what Boscha had said to her that morning. She looked over at Luz and told her what Boscha said. Luz replied by saying, “Well it does sound like she’s really meant what she said. Maybe she really is trying to redeem herself. If I were you, I would go to her house tonight and just sit down and talk about it.” Willow said to Luz, “Yeah maybe your right. I should go and talk to her about it tonight. Thanks Luz!” “No problem Willow!”

Later that day, Boscha had just arrived home from school. Dropping her bag on the floor, she went upstairs to her room where she laid down on her bed and began to think of what to say to Willow just in case she actually came over. She began saying to herself, “Willow, I’m so sorry for how I treated you, no to simple. Hey Willow! Glad you could make it! No to happy. UUUGGGHHH this may be harder than I thought.” Boscha continued doing this for about another 4 hours until she heard somebody knocking on her door. Boscha had fallen asleep on her bed after trying to think of what to say to Willow, so she was completely unprepared for talking to her. She quickly got out of bed and yelled downstairs, “Just a second!” She ran down the stairs and opened the door, revealing Willow. Boscha was surprised to see that Willow had actually came over. She welcomed her into her home and said, “Hey Willow! Thank you so much for coming. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Willow replied with, “Hi Boscha, I thought about what you told me this morning, and I’m ready to hear you out.” Boscha closed the door and said, “Alright Willow, feel free to sit anywhere you want, my parents are out on a business trip. Do you want anything to drink?” 

“No thanks Boscha. I’m good.”

Willow sat down on the large couch in the living room, and was joined by Boscha a minute later. The two sat silent for a minute before willow spoke and said, 

“So Boscha, you wanted to talk about something with me?”

Boscha replied, “Yeah it’s about my past actions towards you.” She looked over at Willow and said, “I am so sorry for how I treated you over all these years. After the game of Grudgby this weekend, I lost the last of my friends. Since they left, I have started to reconsider my image and I have decided that I want to make things right, starting with you. My actions towards you were unacceptable. I became so obsessed with protecting my reputation, that I became a bully. I would take my hatred out on you and your friends, and I now realize that what I did was wrong. I never should have been dumping garbage on you, or calling you names or making fun of you at all. I hope that I can repair any damage I have done to you, and I one day hope that we can be friends.”

Willow just sat there listening to Boscha explain how sorry she was for treating her so poorly over those years, before she responded to Boscha, she saw a small tear roll down the side of her face. It was at that moment, that Willow realized that she was telling the truth and she was truly sorry for her actions.

“Boscha, it’s okay. I can see that you really are making an effort to repair your image after your past actions. And I’m willing to accept your apology as long as you promise to never bully anyone again.”

Boscha agreed with Willow and said, “Thank you so much Willow. I promise that I will never, ever make fun of you or anybody at Hexside ever again.” 

Willow was happy to hear what Boscha told her, “Your welcome Boscha. And I find it very sweet that you chose to make things right with me first, out of everybody else at Hexside.”

Boscha blushed after hearing what Willow said, she could tell that she was finally on her way to redeeming herself. 

After about an hour of relaxing in front of Boschas living room fireplace, Willow told her, “Hey Boscha, it’s getting late, I should head home. And again, thank you for being honest with me. Maybe see you at school tomorrow during lunch?”

Boscha was so happy to hear Willows offer so she responded, “Absolutely! And thank you for hearing me out. It means a lot to me that you are willing to start a new friendship with me.”

Willow smiled and opened the door to leave the house, but before leaving said, “Goodnight Boscha!” before closing the door.

Boscha turned off the lights and walked up to her bedroom, she sat down on her bed and smiled at the thought of being friends with Willow. Tired after a long, emotional day, she took off her potions track uniform and crawled into her pajamas. She laid in bed that night, excited for what the next day would bring.

The next day, Boscha woke up, got ready for school, and walked to Hexside by herself, still thinking of what she and Willow had discussed the evening before. The day so far was shaping up to be one of the best that Boscha had in a long time. She aced her Potions track test, arrived to class on time and she will be having lunch with Willow! The next few hours went by as normal, attending history and potions class, and learning more about the Pixie Dust Taxes. After wrapping up in potions class, the bell rang and it was time for lunch, Boscha immediately picked up her bag and walked through the locker filled hallways to the cafeteria, hoping to see Willow. Upon arriving in the cafeteria, she initially did not see Willow anywhere, but after looking towards the window she spotted her new friend eating by herself. 

After grabbing her food, Boscha went and sat down next to Willow and said, “Hey Willow! Where are your friends at?” Willow replied by saying, “Well, Luz is at home taking care of King, Amity has to stay in bed all day because of her leg injury, and Gus is doing a report for the Illusion Coven.” “So it’s just me today.”

“And hey, I still can’t thank you enough for coming over and listening to me last night. It really means a lot to me that I finally have somebody I can talk to.”

“No problem Boscha. So how is your day going?”

“Well, I nailed my potions track exam, and I got to class on time so, yeah today has been pretty good! How has your day been?”

“My day has been pretty good too. Except that I almost got bit by a plant in the greenhouse.”

Willow took a bite out of her sandwich, just as Boscha drank from her water bottle. The two continued to chat about various topics for the next 20 minutes before the bell rang and it was time to report to the final class of the day. 

Before heading off to their last class, Willow almost forgot that there was something she had wanted to ask Boscha, “Hey Boscha, could you maybe stay after school for a bit today? I need some help trimming down plants in the greenhouse, but since Luz isn’t here today, I don’t have any helpers.” Boscha almost immediately replied to Willow, saying, “Sure I can stay after and help you! Where do you want to meet?”

“Just meet me at the greenhouse behind the courtyard. We are only trimming a few plants so it shouldn’t take that long.”

“Alright! See you after class!”

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. The Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing in the greenhouse, the rest of the day doesn’t go as expected.

Chapter 2: The Greenhouse

Sorry this is so late, been busy this week. Since The Owl House is officially on hiatus, follow me on Twitter @Mcindustries1 for more Owl House content throughout the hiatus!

“Alright! See you after class!”

Boscha walked out of the cafeteria and down the corridor to her final class of the day. Yesterday her teacher informed the class that today, they would be learning how to properly clean up debris from potion brewing. However, almost everybody in the class knew that they would not have to do this if Luz had not spilled her cauldron onto the floor, creating a gaping hole under her desk.

Upon entering the Potions classroom, her teacher instructed everyone to begin by taking notes on proper cauldron cleaning procedures, safety and of course, what not to do in the classroom. Luckily, before Boscha even knew it, the class was over and it was time for students to head home. Quickly packing her bag, she walked down the corridor and into the main courtyard so she could head to the Plant track greenhouse. Boscha was still incredibly happy at the thought of finally turning her life around and being able to start repairing her friendships, even with people she barely knew before. Arriving at the greenhouse, Boscha was initially the only one there, so out of curiosity, she began to look around. She had never been in the greenhouse before, usually because Bump would be furious if he ever found students mixing different types of magic. But the only exceptions to that rule were, Jerbo, Barkus, Viney, and Luz. Boscha was careful not to disturb any of the large, thorn covered plants while she was looking around. She was astonished by how large some of the thorns were on the plants, as they could easily puncture skin. After a few minutes more looking around, Boscha heard the door open and noticed Willow, holding her bag and a large pair of hedge trimmers.

Willow sat her bag down on a table filled with pots and other various gardening equipment. After setting her bag down, Willow said, “Thanks for staying after to help Boscha! Trimming these plants is a lot easier with 2 people. And don’t worry about getting in trouble for helping me, I got permission from my teacher so you can assist me.”

“No problem Willow! And I’ve never actually been in the greenhouse before, so this is actually pretty cool! Some of these plants are huge!”

Willow responded with a chuckle saying, “Yeah some of these plants can grow very large, but some can also be very small, like these little thorn bushes.”

“And if you look over here, you can see that we just started growing Deadwood seedlings.” Willow pointed to a large group of small potted seedlings in the corner.

“So are you ready to get started? I have an extra pair of hedge trimmers on the table by my bag.”

Boscha turned around and grabbed the pair of trimmers and waited for Willows instructions.

“So, before we get started, I should let you know that you might not want to touch the red thorns on the vines. They can sting pretty badly if you get poked by one.” “Now, what you want to do is grab the base of any dead vines, and cut it off with the trimmers. This allows for new, healthy vines to grow in their place.”

Boscha began by looking around the base of a large potted plant, within seconds, she spotted a dead, decaying vine about a foot above the soil. “Hey Willow, I think I found one!” She grabbed the base of the vine and cut it off with the trimmers, dropping the dead vine onto the floor. Willow was a few feet away, going through the same process, trimming and removing the dead vines, adding them to a pile of brush on the floor.

Boscha once again spotted another dead vine, cutting it off and adding it to the growing pile of dead vines on the floor. The next vine Boscha spotted, was in between a small patch of red thorns. Not wanting to disappoint Willow, she proceeded to grab the base of the dead vine, and cut it with the trimmers. But before pulling the dead vine out of the thorns, she accidentally scraped her hand against a group of red thorns, delivering a painful sting, causing her to yell, “Ouch!”

Willow heard Boscha yell out from the other side of the greenhouse, placing her trimmers on the table of potted plants, she walked over to see that Boscha had been hurt by a cluster of red thorns.

“Boscha! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah I’m fine, my hand hurts really badly though.”

Willow replied, “Here let me take a look at it.”

Boscha complied and held out her right hand. Willow examined the palm of her hand where there was red spots and a little swelling. “Now Boscha, tell me where it hurts the most.”

Willow touched the swelling red bump on Boschas hand, causing a tear to roll down her cheek from pain.

“Ouch! Right where you just touched hurts badly.”

Willow looked up from Boschas hand and said, “Well the good news is it appears to be a mild sting. The bad news is that it’s going to hurt for the next day or so.”

“But look on the bright side, we finished trimming all of the dead vines! Now all we have to do is dump the dead brush behind the greenhouse!”

Willow picked up the pile of dead brush and walked out behind the greenhouse where other students from her class dump plant debris. After wrapping up in the greenhouse, the two picked up their bags and walked out of the plant covered building.

“Thanks so much for helping me trim the plants Boscha. And I’m so sorry about what happened to your hand.”

“It’s alright Willow, I’m just glad I could help! And I’ve hurt my hand plenty of times playing Grudgby, so no hard feelings!”

The two continued to walk through the school courtyard out onto the forest pathway. After being in the greenhouse for about an hour, it was still a few hours before sunset. Trying to think of something to say, Willow proceeded to ask Boscha, “So what do you have going on the rest of the day?”

Boscha looked over at Willow, “Well I don’t have any homework tonight, and my parents are still out on a business trip so I don’t really have anything going on.” “What about you?”

“I don’t have anything planned except that I have a Plant track test to study for.”

“Cool, if I knew anything about plants I could help you study but I don’t really know anything other than that some can sting you.”

Willow smiled at Boschas comment, replying with, “Hey, you don’t need to know anything about plants to help me study! You can just quiz me on species and terms. Well, at least that’s how Luz helps me study. But she is still at home taking care of King.” “So, you wanna come over to my place tonight and help me study? I would really appreciate the help.”

“Well if I don’t actually need to know anything about plants to help you study, than I guess I can come over and help you out! After all, I don’t have anything else to do.”

“Alright! Thank you so much Boscha! I really appreciate you helping me out today, I owe you one! You can come over to my house any time after 6. My parents don’t get home from work until 8.”

Boscha looked over at Willow and said, “Alright sounds good, see you tonight!”

The pair of new found friends walked off to their houses through the Deadwood tree forest, with Boscha arriving at her house first. Boscha unlocked her front door and walked into her house, placing her bag on the table and going upstairs to her room. She sat down in front of her mirror and looked at herself, saying,

“You can do this Boscha. You’re finally turning your life around. Don’t mess this up, put your past actions behind you.”

Not much farther away, Willow was just arriving at her house after walking through the forest. Opening her front door, she set her bag down on the dining room table, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. After finishing in the kitchen, she grabbed her bag once again, walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Laying down on her bed, she opened her school bag and took out a small pile of papers, all of which were needed for her to study for her upcoming test.

Over the next two hours or so, Willow was finishing organizing her papers for when Boscha arrived. This was one of the few times she had actually invited anybody over to her house, so she was pretty excited! After finishing with her papers, Willow made sure that her room was ready for when Boscha came over. She even cleaned off the small wooden desk she had stored away in the corner, so that they could use it for studying.

Meanwhile, Boscha had fallen asleep on her bed, still in her Potions track uniform. She didn’t expect to fall asleep so quickly but she was somewhat exhausted from helping Willow trim vines in the greenhouse. After about another hour of sleeping, Boscha finally woke up and realized that it was already 5:30.

“Oh crap! I’m gonna be late!” Scrambling out of bed, she ran into her bathroom and turned on the shower, thinking of how she was going to make it to Willows house on time. After showering, she ran back into her bedroom, dried off and threw on some casual clothes. She then sat down in front of her mirror and began to comb her still somewhat wet hair.

“Pull yourself together Boscha, you can still make it over on time.”

Finishing with her hair, she grabbed her shoes from the side of her bed. She quickly put them on and ran down the stairs and out the front door. She knew that she had at least a 15 minute walk over to Willows house, but she was still hoping she could make it on time.

Not knowing that Boscha was on her way over, Willow was still in her Hexside uniform, laying on her bed. She had been thinking for the past 20 minutes that the last day and a half was the most she had ever seen Boscha, let alone talked to her. Just the thought of actually being friends after being bullied by her for so many years was exciting.

Boscha, still walking through the forest finally spotted Willows house in the distance. Running up to her door, she quickly pulled a strand of hair out of her eye and said to herself,

“Okay Boscha, here we go. You can do this. Just act natural.”

She then proceeded to knock on the door to Willows house, and after a few seconds of waiting, she saw Willow open the door.

“Hey Boscha! Glad you could make it!”

“Don’t mention it Willow! I’m just glad to help! And I apologize if I’m a few minutes late, I kinda fell asleep.”

“Oh it’s alright! I almost fell asleep myself before you got here!” “Come on inside, I’m sure you must be exhausted from walking all the way over.”

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“I will actually have a glass of water if you don’t mind.”

“Alright, coming right up!”

Willow walked into the kitchen and grabbed Boscha a glass of water, along with one for herself.

Willow gave Boscha the glass then sat down on a chair. After sipping some water, Boscha spoke first saying,

“So you needed some help studying for a Plant track test?”

“Yeah usually I don’t need anybody to help me review but this is one of the hardest tests we are taking this semester.”

“Well I’m happy to help Willow! When do you want to get started?”

“I already have a desk set up in my room so you can quiz me. So I guess we can get started now if you want.”

“Alright than, let’s get to it!”

The two got up from their chairs and walked down a long hallway. Along the way, Boscha noticed several pictures and paintings lining the wall, each of which seemed to be of Willows family. Boscha stopped and looked at one of the pictures, this one appearing to be of Willows dad pushing her on a swing.

Willow took notice of this and looked behind her saying, “I see you noticed some of my family pictures.”

“Yeah, this one just makes me think of my childhood. When I was young, my parents never really noticed me. They were always busy working or out with Amity’s parents. It just makes me wish I could have had a childhood like you had.”

“Hey it’s okay, even my childhood had its dull moments. I wasn’t really the best when it came to learning magic. It took me years just figure out how to cast a proper illusion spell.”

“Thanks Willow, I’m just glad to know I’m not the only one who had a bit of a rough childhood. And this picture is pretty cute. It looks like you were having fun.”

Willow blushed and responded with, “Yeah I will admit, I was adorable.”

Once again the two began walking down the hallway before reaching Willows bedroom. Willow opened the door to her room, revealing a small wooden desk along with a pair of chairs. On the table was numerous different papers, all pertaining to plants and Plant track information.

The two walked into the bedroom, with Willow closing the door behind them. Boscha looked around the bedroom, then saying, “Wow Willow, your room is so much nicer than mine! All I have is a bunch of shelves filled with books and trophies from competitions that my parents would make me compete in.”

Boscha walked over to the wooden desk and sat down to begin looking at the papers. After a minute or so of looking at the various lists of plants and equipment, Boscha said to Willow,

“So are you ready to get started?”

Willow replied with a smile, saying, “Yep I’m ready!” before sitting down in the chair across from Boscha.

“Alright, so where do you wanna start? Oh how about with types of poisonous plants?”

Willow adjusted her seat before saying, “Sure! Whenever you’re ready!”

“Alright, let’s get started.”

Reading from the paper she was holding in her still aching hand, Boscha began to quiz Willow. Boscha thought to herself while reading, Hmmm let’s see, oh this is a good one.

She started off by asking Willow, “What type of plant is known to give a painful sting and cause the affected portion of the body to be paralyzed for around 5 hours?”

“Oh I know this one! The answer is fire vine!”

Boscha glanced down at the paper to ensure that the answer was correct, which it was.

“Correct! Alright, now name a species of plant with vines that can grow to be up to 5 feet in length.”

For this question, Willow took a few seconds longer to decide on her answer before saying,

“Is the answer, creepvine?”

Boscha once again checked to see if the answer was correct.

“Correct!”

The two continued to go back and forth with questions and answers for almost another 30 minutes, with Willow answering almost every single question correctly. Before long, Boscha was on the last page of information that Willow needed to study.

“Alright, final question, what is the name of the largest species of tree known on the Boiling Isles?”

“Oh this is an easy one! The answer is Deadwood tree!”

Boscha double checked the answer before responding, “Correct!”

“Based on how many questions you got right, I would say you are ready to pass your exam this week!”

Willow smiled and replied with, “Yes! Thanks for the help Boscha, I really would not have been ready for my exam if you hadn’t helped me study.”

“No problem! So what do you wanna do now? Its only 7:15, and your parents don’t get home until around 8 right?”

“Yeah they don’t get home until a little after 8, and since you helped me out so much today and after your hand got hurt, I think you should pick what we do.”

Boscha was completely unprepared to do anything else, as she thought that they would be studying the whole time. Then after a couple minutes thinking, Boscha responded to Willow saying, “Well, whenever I would hang out with Skara and Amity, we would usually play truth or dare, but I’m not sure you would like it.”

“Wait, truth or dare? I remember Luz telling me about that, she said that people also play it in the human world. So sure I will play it with you! How does the game work?”

Boscha took a moment to think before saying, “Well one person asks the other player, truth or dare. If the player picks truth, than you ask them anything you want and they must answer with the truth. But if the player picks dare, than you can ask them to do something like, drink a gallon of water in a minute or describe their biggest fear and then they have to do it.”

After listening to the explanation, Willow replied to Boscha saying, “Oh that sounds easy enough!”

Getting up from the wooden desk, the two girls walked over and sat on Willows bed.

Willow was the first to speak saying, “So do you want to go first, or should I?”

Boscha responded almost immediately, “I can go first if you want.”

“Alright Boscha, truth or dare?”

“Hmm let me think, I chose truth.”

Willow had never played truth or dare before so she really couldn’t think of any good questions to ask Boscha. So she picked the first question that came to mind,

“Alright Boscha, who is your best friend?”

Boscha really didn’t know what to say, especially since all of her friends left her after the Grudgby match last weekend. So without any further thinking, Boscha just decided to let out the truth.

“Well Willow, to be totally honest with you, I don’t have any friends right now. After the Grudgby match, the rest of my friends left me because they saw me as a bully. So I really don’t have a best friend.”

“Hey don’t say that Boscha. Tell you what, how about I be your best friend?”

Boscha didn’t know what to say to Willows offer. Nobody had ever offered to be her friend before, even when she was friends with Skara.

“Really? You would do that for me?”

“Sure I would! Nobody should be without any friends, no matter what.”

Boschas face turned a bright red, she was incredibly happy to finally have a true friend.

“Thank you so much Willow, nobody has ever offered to be my friend before, so this means a lot to me. And I guess that means it’s your turn now.”

“So, truth or dare?”

Willow had already decided what she wanted to choose,

“I chose truth.”

Boscha had yet to decide on a question to ask her new friend, so she simply said,

“Alright, if you could go on a date with anybody at Hexside, who would it be?”

“Oh this is a tricky one. Give me a minute to think about it.”

Willows thoughts were still running around in her mind. Over the past day and a half, Willow had never felt feelings like she has been having whenever she is around Boscha. She didn’t know what to think of them. So after another moment of thinking, she had completely forgotten about the game of truth or dare. Before she even realized what was about to happen, she yelled out her answer.

“I would go out with you!”

Boschas face turned a bright red after hearing her response.

“What? Really?”

“Yes, I would. Listen Boscha, while being around you over the past day and a half, I’ve had feelings. Feelings that I have never had before, and that I have only been having when I am around you. I really don’t know what they mean, or why I only have them around you.”

Boscha took a moment to take in all of the emotion that was just dumped on her. After a moment of processing the information, she gathered all her thoughts, still not prepared for what she was about to do.

“Boscha look, I understand if you want to leave, but ple-“

Before Willow could even finish her sentence, Boscha leaned in and planted her lips onto Willows.

Willow didn’t know how to react, she had never been kissed by anyone before. After only about 10 seconds, the kiss was over. Both girls’ cheeks were now bright red. Still in shock over what just happened. Boscha quickly gathered her thoughts then saying,

“Willow, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Willow spoke back, barely able to utter words.

“Don’t sweat it Boscha, I actually kind of liked it.”

Boscha once again blushed, before pointing out, “Hey what time did you say your parents got home?”

“They get home at around 8, oh shoot!”

Willow just finished her sentence before she heard the front door open and her parents yelling,

“Willow! Were home!”

The two girls quickly got off of the bed and ran back over to the small wooden desk and chairs. As soon as they sat down, Willows father opened the door and walked into the room,

“Hey sweetie! Oh and you have a guest!”

Boscha turned around and looked behind her to see Willows dad smiling,

“Hello, Mr. Park, nice to meet you, my name is Boscha.”

“Ah so you’re the girl I’ve heard so much about. I just want to say that I am so happy that you have become friends with my daughter. I have never seen her so happy, even when she is around her human friend.”

“So what were you two doing?”

Boscha was the first to reply saying, “Oh I just came over to help Willow study for a test she has coming up.”

“Oh well that’s very sweet of you to help her. I hope it was no trouble walking over.”

“Oh it was no trouble at all, I’m just glad I could help.”

“Well, I will leave you two to your studies.”

Willows father walked out of the room closing the door behind him. The two girls gathered their thoughts, then looked at each other and smiled.

Boscha looked over at Willow and said, “Your dad is so nice! Much nicer than my parents anyway.”

Willow replied back saying, “Yeah he is pretty cool.”

Boscha didn’t know what to do next, and neither did Willow.

Boscha was the first to speak saying, “So um, what now?”

“Honestly, I don’t really know. I didn’t expect tonight to go this way.”

Boscha tried to think of something to say,

“Well it is getting late and it takes a little while for me to walk home. So I guess I should probably get going.”

Willow replied, “Oh ok. Thank you so much for coming over and helping me study. Thanks to you I have a feeling I’m gonna pass my exam!”

“No problem Willow. And look, I’m sorry about what I did earlier, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Willow blushed at Boschas comment saying, “Oh it’s alright. I don’t mind. So will I see you at school tomorrow?”

“Absolutely! You maybe want to eat lunch together?”

“Sure Boscha! I guess I will meet you in the cafeteria.”

The girls got up from their chairs, Boscha walked over to the door, opening the handle and proceeding to walk down the long, picture filled hallway. Upon reaching the front door, Boscha turned around and waved goodbye to Willow before opening the door and walking outside.

After walking through the forest once again, Boscha arrived at her house. Opening her front door she grabbed a drink and walked upstairs to her bedroom where she changed into her pajamas, then laid down on her bed. Her mind was still a flurry of different thoughts after kissing Willow, but at the same time she was happy, and she couldn’t wait to see what the next day would bring.

Chapter 3: The Beach, coming soon.


End file.
